Steven Universe: The search for Nora
by Wizard boy64
Summary: This story is base alternate ending, if Greg told Steven that he has a sister. Steven and the Crystal Gem most search for Nora.
1. Prologue

Steven and his father watching the Nora video in the Greg Van. As the video end Steven say to his father "who is Nora and why her video is the same as my video," Greg move his hand to shake his head. He strokes his beard, "Dad please tell who is Nora please," Steven eyes burst in tears.

Greg replied with a sad tone, "Steven the truth that this video was for you if you were a girl, but you do have a twin sister."

Steven is shock to know that, he replied with calm tone, "Then where is she dad. Where is my sister."

Greg replied with a serious tone, "I don't know Steven, but let tell you the story in drive back ok."

Steven shook his head and went to the van with Greg.

 _Steven and Nora Were Born_

Greg with his full head of hair and Rose Quartz preparing to give birth. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst see Rose leaving the world to give life. Rose Quartz glow pink thru her gem in the stomach to her body. As the glowing turn, Rose body to a pink glowing ball it explodes. Greg open his eyes to see that he has two kid. The black curly hair kid in the left and a long pink curly hair in the right. As he tried to stand up, a shadow of a lion came and grab the pink hair. Greg run to get her, but the lion run fast. He turns to black hair kid and grab him, "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst help." Greg call out to them to see that there in the Gem form. Greg turn to where the shadow went, but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1 Start from the Beginning

_Steven house_

As Steven burst thru the door to the Crystal Gem sitting on the couch. "Guys, Guys, Guys," Steven yell to them.

Garnet replied to him, "Steven slow down and speak slowly."

Steven took a breath and yell, "I have a sister."

The Crystal Gem stand up from the shock they hear. "Wait a minute that impossible since Rose gave Steven her gem," Pearl replied with confuse tone, "Or did you have an extra Gem in her."

Garnet replied to Pearl question, "Each Gem have only one Gem."

"Yeah that true Garnet," Amethysts replied.

As Garnet try to understand, Greg enter the room. The Crystal Gem and Steven look at him with rage, Pearl yell at him, "Why you never told us the Steven have a sister?"

Greg try to explain his reason, "The truth that when you when Steven and his sister got born a huge pink light exploded. By the time, I grab Steven a lion shadow took her and you guys where in your Gem form for more than two weeks. So, I decided not to tell you guys." Greg shed tears.

As Pearl unleash her weapon, Garnet stop her. "Garnet why you stop me?"

"Because I understand Greg," he stops crying, "Remember that explosion made us go to gem form for a long time and I believe he didn't told us because he knew that if we head off to find her it will take us years."

Pearl retraced her weapon, "So what now Garnet," Pearl replied with a serious tone.

"First, Steven how did you found out about you have a sister."

Steven replied, "A place that lion took me, it was like the green hand Peridot had but it was pink."

"Garnet replied "Then it was lion that took your sister," Steven look shock after hearing it, "Because Greg told us it was a lion shadow and Lion took you were you found you have a sister then he was the one who took her."

 _Lion with Nora_

Lion grab Nora with his mouth leading her to the Pink Hand that crash down century ago. As time fly it been over six years since lion took Nora. As she stands up with a white robe and long pink hair practicing dodge with lion. She looks at her sword reflection wondering are the other people like her. As lion came to her, she replied to him, "Hey Lion can you take me where there other…uh thinks like me." Lion lie down and Nora climb to his back. He got up and ran to where there other human.


	3. Chapter 2 The next step

_The Pink Hand_

As the next day came, Steven and the crystal gem search the Pink Hand spaceship. Steven show them where he found the tape, "This were I found the tape under the rest of this junk."

Garnet replied, "This stuff is what Rose found thru the world, but this ship is a mystery since we never been here."

Pearl replied, "Well we should at least look what in this ship."

Amethyst question pearl decision with a sense of laziness, "We could that or my make Peri do it for us."

Steven agree with Amethyst, "Yeah Peridot could help beside she know more of the home world stuff then us."

Pearl and Garnet look to each and agree to Amethyst idea. Pearl replied, "Find Garnet will get Peridot, while we search here."

Garnet left and Steven call Lion, "Hey Lion can you tell me that where you took Nora." The Lion walks to the northeast side. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven follow Lion.

 _Flash Back Nora and Lion in the town_

As Nora ride lion to see if there other human. They rode for two days until they a town called Mut(It a town in Egypt). Lion moved closer to let Nora Human, but Nora got off from Lion and walk to the town. As Nora saw the town have people but not like her. They here brownish people with mustaches, other cover their head and face with color scarf. Nora felt out of place here, but she continues look around until to people, "आपके पैरेंट क्या हैं." Nora didn't understand him, so she ran away from him.


	4. Chapter 3 The town of Secret

_Mutt_

As Steven, Amethyst and Pearl follow to a small town of Mutt. Steven see the people wearing funny hat and very cover for a land of sand the is close to a beach. As Pearl know their language to try see in anyone know at least a girl with a germ on their belly and pink hair. Steven and Amethyst look for something to eat. They pass by a Burge King and decide to starve to death eat them. As they continued to looking for food. Steven then see a picture a little girl with a Quartz gem in stomach and pink long hair.

"Amethyst look at the picture," Steven call Amethyst. She turns around to see what Steven call for her. "Amethyst this girl could be my sister," she look to see the gem, "Pearl come here."

Pearl went to Steven to see the Gem on girl picture, "Steven this a clue to find your." Pearl could imagine that Steven sister look almost like Rose. Pearl speak to nearby person to talk about the picture. As the person explain the picture, Pearl tell Steven and Amethyst. "Steven the picture means that an escape slave and that her Bounty.

 _Flashback_

Nora was capture the police of Mutt and sold to slavery. Nora was treated horribly for three years, until one day when the guard try to wipe her, she launches her shield for the first time. As the wipe deflect to him, Nora saw a chance to flee and she did.


	5. Chapter 4 Bounty Info

_Mutt Bar_

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven go inside to one of the town bar to look for a Bounty Hunter for information on Nora. As Pearl is worry that this place is too ruff for Steven. Amethyst think a different way, "Hey, any of you loser know anything of a little girl with pink hair." Pearl was scared, but remember that know here understand English.

"If you mean that Bounty on the Slave Girl then yes," a guy in the corner hear what Amethyst say. Steven and Pearl look at him to see he dress as a cowboy with light brown cloth. He takes a sip of his beer and walk to Amethyst, "So what your business with the girl?"

Steven walk toward him to replied, "She me sister and we are looking for her."

The man tips his hat, "Well that girl and I were traveling complain when she saved my life."

 _Flashback_

Nora after two years of escaping slavery, walk to the street of Constantinople. As you turn to see a man getting beat. Nora throw her shield to the bully, but when she did they run to her with dagger. The man on the ground shot them before they could get to Nora. She walks to him and lifted him up. The man replied, "Do you speak English."

"I do," Nora replied, "I'm Nora."

The man replied, "The name is Julius little lady."


	6. Chapter 5 Hearing a story

_Outside of the Bar_

As Pearl, Amethyst and Steven ride on lion to go Constantinople. They are stop by the bounty hunter Julius, "You people are going to Constantinople for just saying that I last saw her there."

Steven reply, "So where the last place you saw my sister."

Julius respond by tell him in a flash back

 _Flash back_

By the time I saw her, we were a great team but a year ago we did job. It was a hunting assignment that people start hearing smash, destruction and area is look like battle. Me and Nora travel around North America until we stop to at valley that have holes around it. As we walk with stealth he saw future like drill and that not it we saw an orange bulk creature that look human. It turns to back a us, that moment I fire my shotgun, but didn't cause a scratch on it. Then it did something with it head turn to an orange stone and spin toward us. Nora use her shield to stop it, but instead it push us back. I hit the valley wall and I back out. I stand with the agonizing pain from my back. I look around and saw that thing was gone, but so was Nora.

 _Outside of the Bar_

Julius finish tell them what happen to Nora. When they hear that they know that Jasper got Nora. Steven got down from Lion and tell Julius. "Thank for being with my sister and protecting her," Julius shake Steven hand. As Steven back on lion and know that they need to go back to beach city.


	7. Chapter 6 Back to Start

_In front of the house_

As lion transport, them to Steven front lawn. Steven gets off lion and run to inside.

 _Steven house_

Steven run in to see Garnet in couch sitting. Garnet say, "Hi Steven," but he ignores it and went to vault where the bubble gems are.

 _The Gem Bubble Vault_

As Steven remember that Amethyst Bubble Jasper gem. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet went in the vault to see what Steven doing. Steven find Jasper bubble. He look at the bubble to see that he can get answer to his sister Nora. Pearl scream out, "Steven don't do it." It is too late as Pearl say it, Steven pop it. Jasper corrupted form appear a similar in body type to the wolf-like Snow Monster with, gaining teal striped spikes across her body, don't have eyes, and gaining two ram-like horns on the sides of her head. Spikes protrude from multiple areas of her body, and she appears to have beige-colored mane/tuft of hair growing around her neck. Blotches of teal and orange make up her skin, and her teeth became sharp and orange. Steven lick his hand touch Jasper, Jasper body transform from a wolf-like body to a muscular body her, but the beige-colored mane/tuft remain and her face still cover with her mane with two ram-like horn. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet deploy their weapon around Jasper. Pearl look to Steven, "Steven what were you thinking?"

Steven reply with a serious tone, "This may the only chance to meet my sister."

Garnet reply, "Steven this isn't the right way to do it."

"But what other way is there," Steven reply with tears on his eyes. As Garnet see Steven is almost shedding a tear, she did something easy by knocking him out.


	8. Chapter 7 found a solution

_Steven House_

Steven in bed unconscious. As eyes open to see Peridot and Lapis next to him. Steven get up from his bed with sadness not finding his sister. Lapis touch Steven and say with a sincere tone, "Steven stop being sad."

Steven turn his head to Lapis and got up from the bed. Peridot and Lapis look to each other and sigh to see that Steven is struggling to find his sister. Steven sit in the coach and they follow him to the coach. Peridot say to Steven with humorist tone, "You know when Amethyst and Pearl told us to take care of you we thought is going to be fun, but," her tone change to sadness, "what you been through that got us worry for you Steven."

Steven respond with a sad tone, "I'm sorry for making guys worry for this and can you tell Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst too." Steven look down to his knee know that he been going since he found out he have a sister. "You know that this all started because I wanted to my purpose that my mom gave me, but I discover I have sister that I didn't know I had and I want to find her."

Peridot reply, "You know Steven I use to think my only purpose is to server yellow diamond, but you made me realize that I could make my own purpose to explore this world then follow something I don't want." Steven look to Peridot and smile at her. Steven now see if he wants to found Nora than he need to clear his head and think.


	9. Chapter 8 I know where i need to go

_Beach City port_

As Steven spent three days trying clear his head. He in board walk waiting to spend the day with Connie, she arrives with her purple purse wearing, blue shirt and short jean. "Steven, I'm here," Connie toward Steven. He waves back to her, they walk together and Steven talk to her about he going to on the other side of the world.

They sit down on the pier, "Wow Steven," Connie is amaze what Steven explore. She looks to him, "Steven next tell that you are going somewhere on the other side of the world take me with you."

Steven reply, "Yeah it was great seeing the site, but it was just a small town in Egypt."

"I know, but it the other hand you at least saw something different in a place that you thought of seeing," Connie said with a cheerful tone. Steven look up to the sky to wonder what happen to Nora. Connie see that Steven still worry for his sister that she thought today would get his mine out of her, but it just makes him want to see her. "You know Steven," Steven look to Connie, "That when you meet your sister that she might be happy to see you."

Steven and said with a thankful tone, "Thanks Connie for a great day." Steven stand up and walk to his house to know that the time of resting is over and now to next place is Australia.


	10. Chapter 9 seeing is believing

_Jasper former prison_

As Steven and Connie travel to Australia in lion back. Lion teleported them to Jasper old prison, they got down and search around for at least a clue to Nora location.

"Steven did you found something," Connie ask him.

"No Connie but continue searching," Steven reply to her. They through the prison and after an hour Steven found a shard of a quartz gem in one of the prison cell. Steven try not to believe what he sees, but as he looks in the cell to see their more. Steven feel like crying, but the gem glow bright pink. Steven then look up to see Nora in front of him.

"How can you see me," Nora ask in a curious tone.

Steven stand up, "I'm your brother."

Nora with a surprise expression, "So I do have family." She smiles toward Steven, "I guess then that reason we can talk because we are connected. Steven smile back to his sister and they hug each other. As they hug, Nora glow bright pink and disappear. Steven fell forward and see sparkle pink light floating away. Steven cry with joy.

Connie find Steven to see him crying. "Steven are you okay."

Steven reply "I fine because I met my sister and she smile at me."


End file.
